1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device in which a light emitting element and a wavelength converting member are bonded, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed is a light emitting device capable of emitting light of mixed color, by combining light from an LED chip which serves as a light emitting element and light from a fluorescent material which served as a wavelength converting member. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes that a “nucleation layer” made of GaN is grown on a growth substrate made of sapphire, and the “nucleation layer” and a “ceramic phosphor” are bonded at high temperature and high pressure.